


Medicinal

by Aeternalum



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sickfic, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternalum/pseuds/Aeternalum
Summary: “You drove all the way here, just to bring me soup?”orMorgan takes care of a sick Jake.
Relationships: Jake Gardiner/Morgan Rielly
Kudos: 10





	Medicinal

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: If you found this by googling yourself or someone you know, LEAVE NOW. This is purely fiction and not meant to represent the individuals depicted.

Mo and Gards had become fast friends on the ice, managing to also be put on the same defense line on a near-permanent basis. He was still fairly new to the team and the Greater Toronto Area so he hadn’t had the chance to get proper housing yet, making due with a relatively inexpensive studio flat.

Their first season together as teammates had just ended as Gards managed to catch a cold. Mo was on his way to his linesman’s home with a few blankets, a cache of Emergen-c, and a pot of soup he made earlier in the day. Arriving at the flat, Mo elbows the doorbell while holding the warm pot of soup. The door creaks open revealing a debilitated Gards, clad only in his underwear and a light t-shirt.

“You drove all the way here, just to bring me soup?” he asks standing aside for Mo to enter.

“No, I have blankets and some Emergen-c in the car,” Mo responds setting the pot down in the kitchen and running back to the car.

He comes back as Gards lays down on the couch next to a box of tissues. Mo throws one of the blankets on top of Gards, who promptly sneezes, and goes to the kitchen as he rummages through the cupboards for two clean bowls. Pouring out a portion for each of them he comes back to the couch, handing his friend a serving and sitting beside him, flicking on the TV.

They wolf down the food and start talking about the team, going in to next season, and plans for the off-season while half-watching whatever show was playing.

“How are you taking things here in Toronto since moving from Anaheim?” Mo asks.

“Pretty well. I mean it’s definitely colder here, and I guess I’m not really accustomed to the allergens or sickness up here yet.”

Mo can’t help but notice a certain dullness behind his eyes.

“What’s wrong? There’s something you’re not telling me,” Mo decides to probe.

Gards sighs in response, contemplating his answer and pulling more of the blanket over him.

“I… I don’t want to be alone anymore,” he manages to croak out.

Mo places his hand on Gards’ leg and lightly rubs it.

“You could move in with me if you want, I’ve been looking at a larger apartment closer to the waterfront,” he mentions, leaving his hand on Gards.

“Thank you,” Gards smiles and replies after a few seconds of not responding.

They return to watching TV for the duration of the show. Gards starts to tent his underwear and the blanket from Mo’s touch, but doesn’t want to move away or readjust. Only when it rolls to credits does Mo notice the raised section of the blanket. Adjusting his gaze Gards is only biting his lip, bewildered as to what to say. Mo’s eyebrow raises as he drags his hand along the blanket to Gards’ dick pushing it back and letting it spring back upright, drawing out a soft moan from him. He pulls back his hand, instead electing to move underneath the blanket trailing Gards’ bare leg as he slips past the hem of the underwear. Lightly jerking off his dick underneath the layers, Gards starts to intermittently whine. Stopping, Mo pulls the blanket up and back towards Gards’ chest and rips his underwear off, his dick springing back in the open air.

Mo adjusts himself onto his knees on the floor beside him, massaging his thighs upwards towards his member. Taking him in his mouth, Mo swirls his tongue around the tip and shifts downwards, repeating this while still massaging him. He stops momentarily to strip off his pants to relieve his own rod, previously poking through his pocket, then resumes. Gards, breathes out an endless stream of moans and whines as he’s brought closer to his limit. Roughly gripping the sides of the couch with his hands, he unloads into Mo’s mouth.

“God I feel better already,” he states as Mo climbs back onto the couch before stroking himself off.

Gards subconsciously licks his lips and leans forwards towards Mo but he stops him and gently pushes him back.

“You don’t have to right now, you can reciprocate when you have a bit more strength and energy.”

Mo returns his attention back to himself and vigorously jerks himself off, cupping his hand and cumming in it. He brings his hand to Gards’ lips which quickly open and drains it onto Gards’ tongue, lapping it up and swallowing it. Mo replaces his hand with his lips as he leans forward to kiss Gards.

“Wait stop. You’re gonna get sick,” Gards says trying to pull away.

“I don’t care, we don’t have to go to practice or the rink at all for a few months. Besides, I’ve wanted to do this since I’ve met you,” Mo responds pulling him back and deeply kissing him.

They make out for a minute then readjust. Mo lays on the couch with Gards laying against his chest, pulling the blanket back over both of them. Mo plays with Gards’ hair until they both fall asleep on the couch.


End file.
